


Visiting an Old Friend

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: ):, Cemetery, Feels, Jäger is sad, Meme, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, deceased character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: GSG-9 visit the grave of a loved comrade and friend. Much feels will ensue.





	Visiting an Old Friend

The rainstorm started as GSG-9 walked up the cobblestone path through the rows upon rows of graves. It almost always rained when they visited the gravestone, placed under the protection of middle-aged oak tree. Jäger had his hands in his pockets, trying to look cool and collected but even he knew that was not the truth. He felt a IQ's reassuring hand land on his shoulder in a silent way of saying “Take it easy.” 

The Germans stood, silently and respectfully, at the site with heads hung low. Drops of water dripped from the strong oak branches and at the same time tears moved down Jägers face. He bent down and held his hands on his head while Bandit carefully placed his hand on his friend's back. 

As Marius got up, he received a hug from each one of long time friends. Together they walked down the cobblestone path, just as the sun rays broke through the clouds. 

In honour of Jäger's ACOG

2015 - 2017 

He will be missed


End file.
